User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/To-Do List
Wikia To-Do List Anyone is free to help with this. Characters to add to the Canon Characters pages The Lion Guard Unofficial Characters Pages to Create Galleries Groups * Kiril's Herd/Gallery * Makuu's Float/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Bupu's Herd/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Ma Tembo's Herd/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Outlanders/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Janja's Clan/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * The Night Pride/Gallery/Long Live the Queen * The Night Pride/Gallery/The Lake of Reflection * The Night Pride/Gallery/Triumph of the Roar * The Night Pride/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Basi's Pod/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Mzingo's Parliament/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Mbeya’s Crash/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Pride Landers/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Simba's Pride/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Thurston's Herd/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Twiga's Herd/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands Locations * Janja's Den/Gallery/Journey to the Pride Lands * Janja's Den/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Lake of Reflection/Gallery * Great Stone Wall/Gallery * Cikha Escarpment/Gallery * Pride Rock/Gallery/Journey to the Pride Lands * Pride Rock/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Tree of Life/Gallery/Little Old Ginterbong * Tree of Life/Gallery/The Lake of Reflection * Tree of Life/Gallery/Triumph of the Roar * Tree of Life/Gallery/Journey to the Pride Lands * Tree of Life/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Mizimu Grove/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Great Big Lake/Gallery * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Hakuna Matata Falls/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Big Springs/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands * Mountain Pass/Gallery/Little Old Ginterbong * Mountain Pass/Gallery/Long Live the Queen * Mountain Pass/Gallery/The Lake of Reflection * Mountain Pass/Gallery/Journey to the Pride Lands * Chakula Plains/Gallery/Return to the Pride Lands Other Summaries Needed Groups * Astuto's Leash * Makucha's Army * Pim's Group * Makucha's Leap Locations * Tundra * Rocky Mountains * Mountain Pass * Dhahabu's Watering Hole Images Needed Can be found on TLG or TLK Wikia. Groups * Army of Scar/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Army of Scar/Gallery/Pride Landers Unite! * Sokwe's Troop/Gallery * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd/Gallery * Ora's Group/Gallery * Makucha's Army/Gallery * Smun's Prickle/Gallery * Outlanders/Gallery/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar * Kely's Group/Gallery * Makucha's Leap/Gallery * Outlanders/Gallery/Lions of the Outlands * Outlanders/Gallery/Janja's New Crew * Jasiri's Clan/Gallery Locations * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Hyena Resistance * Janja's Den/Gallery/The Scorpion's Sting * Urembo River/Gallery * Makuu's Watering Hole/Gallery * Chakula Plains/Gallery/The Zebra Mastermind * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Eye of the Beholder * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Paintings and Predictions * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Too Many Termites * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Never Roar Again * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Trail to Udugu * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Babysitter Bunga * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar * Lair of the Lion Guard/Gallery/Cave of Secrets * Hakuna Matata Falls/Gallery/Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas * Rafiki's Tree/Gallery/Rafiki's New Neighbors * Pride Lands/Gallery/The Rise of Makuu * Willows/Gallery * Ciso River/Gallery * Bamboo Woods/Gallery * Desert Plains/Gallery * Winter Woods/Gallery * River of Patience/Gallery Personal To-Do List * Update Characters in Ginny's fanfics * Update Songs in Ginny's Fanfics * Finish Relationships in Ginny's Fanfics * Update Canon Songs * Check/Update Disambiguations Category:Blog posts